


Hands On

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing things was entirely Rodney’s area and he was very, very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #051 "handy"

John had no idea how people got the impression that _he_ was the handy one. Maybe he was more ‘stereotypically macho’, as Rodney often said, but that generally involved driving fast or blowing things up.

Fixing things was entirely Rodney’s area and he was very, very good at it. The house on Earth might have only been their home for a few months of the year, but John had never lived anywhere where nothing was even the slightest bit broken. Their faucets never dripped, their doors never squeaked, the coffee pot could make eight cups in under a minute, and the lights in their bedroom were voice-activated (they’d be _thought_ -activated, as soon as Rodney could smuggle enough Ancient components out of the SGC to set up a crystal-based system).

Which meant that John was perfectly happy to let Rodney fix anything that broke. Because nobody else got the view John did— Rodney, wearing an old white tank top and even older blue jeans with rips at both knees, streaked with dirt and motor oil, bent under the hood of John’s cherry-red convertible, muscles shifting as he tightened something out of sight…

“If you’re done staring at my ass, Sheppard,” said Rodney, without looking up from what he was doing, “you can bring me the eleven-sixteenths ratchet.”

“I’ll never be done with that,” said John, landing a playful swat on Rodney’s behind as he went past. “But I can take a quick break.”

John held out the ratchet, but instead of letting go when Rodney took it, he kept his grip and let Rodney use it to pull him closer, then leaned in to kiss him. Rodney kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away to shove John, firmly, in the chest.

“Hey,” John protested, frowning.

“Don’t even try that pout with me,” said Rodney. “I want to finish this before it gets dark, which I will not be able to do if you keep distracting me.”

“Okay,” John said, reluctantly. “I can go start dinner. But maybe later,” he added, sliding along the car’s side panel back toward Rodney, “I could think of a way to thank you for fixing my car.”

“Oh, my god, all you ever think about is sex,” Rodney complained, but he was smiling broadly, reaching out for him.

“It is when I’m around you,” John agreed, and slid close enough to kiss him again.

Rodney kissed him back, even more enthusiastically than before, then made an annoyed sound into their kiss and pushed John away again. “You’re a menace,” he said, breathless. “A sexed-up, crazy-haired menace.”

“You say the sweetest things, McKay.”

“Only when you deserve them, Sheppard.” Rodney caught John’s arm and tugged him toward the door from the garage back into the house. “Love you,” he said, honestly, then kissed John firmly, pushed him through the door, and closed it behind him.

Laughing, John headed for the kitchen, already planning a quick dinner so they could get right to that ‘thank you’. 

THE END


End file.
